


Ablutions

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ablution, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.S thinks about his best bro in the privacy of his shower and things get a little hotter than the water itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablutions

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this piece is my PWP baby. I got the idea from an image kilehye on tumblr drew (an image I no longer have a link for) and it just... seemed to work really well. I'm really proud of this.

Ablutions, for one, were nice. They were nice and they were relaxing and they were hot. Hot both because generally one had to be naked to enjoy such a thing and because Strider had the habit of turning the hot water all the way on until he couldn't get it any hotter and just staying there for a nearly infinite amount of time.

Showers, for another, were a nice excuse to let his mind wander. To take off his shield and put it in the sink and to let his guard down. To block out the world and listen to the sounds of the hot water hitting tiles and glass and heated skin.

That day, Strider stood in his ablution stall, world blocked out and water as hot as he could get it, and he just thought. He stood in the water and he thought about Jake, mostly. He thought about his feelings for the dummy and he thought about all of the super nice things a best bro like him did for the guy. Thought about the Brobot that sat on his weird island, probably molesting him in his own odd ways. Thought about the fact that he was actually pretty jealous that something he created got to touch Jake. Sad that something he created got to touch Jake and couldn't actually feel his skin under it's palms or the fabric of his clothes.

The thoughts were probably weird, even Strider could admit that. But sometimes under the hot water of his shower he just didn't care. The thought that they were weird didn't cross his mind and he just kept thinking them. Outside of the stall, however he would push those thoughts away and continue being the best friend he knew how to be to Jake. For now, though, it was fine. For the moment, it was just him and water. No one there to judge him. No one there to see him. No one there to read his thoughts or tell him he was gross.

Strider thought about just how it would feel to touch his best bro, both in the completely platonic way and in the way he only ever contemplated in that privacy. He thought about how his clothes would feel, how his skin would feel heated from his efforts against him. Thought about the way Jake would grunt if they wrestled. How he might sweat and how he might grin and say all of the silly things that came with being Jake English.

It seemed inevitable that Imaginary Jake would try to get him to wrestle. That Privacy Strider would accept this because why the hell not and entertain his friend. That they would fight and roll and grunt and do what they could to best each other. To get the other onto their back and declare that they won whether it was with a stupid, silly grin or with a completely stoic expression.

It seemed like the natural course of things in his head that either look would turn into something else. That Imaginary Jake wouldn't be wherever the hell he was earlier in his little head dream, with his jacket and his stupid little skull shirt and shorts. That he was, instead, in the stall with him, invading Strider's privacy and giving him a look that said he liked being there. That he liked seeing Strider bare in naked both physically and figuratively. That he intended they both enjoy the long, hot ablution together.

This, Real World Strider decided, was a very, very nice thing. This, Privacy Strider thought, was something he could enjoy. Real World Strider closed his eyes and imagined the way Privacy Strider kissed Imaginary Jake. Imagined the way Jake would kiss him back in the real world and imagined the way his lips would taste. Imagined the tiny little noises he would make into those kisses and the way his hands would find their way over Strider's naked and wet body. The way everything would fit.

It took a little while, but eventually Imaginary Jake grew tired of the kissing and of how simple it was, how clean it was when they were both there naked and enjoying themselves. Real World Strider sighed softly and rested his forehead against the slicked tile wall of his little stall as Imaginary Jake got down on his knees.

Strider was almost surprised when he reached a hand down to the erection he had been trying to ignore over the course of his Imaginary Kissing. When he felt Imaginary Jake run his Imaginary tongue over the underside of his very real member. He gasped, his fingers wrapping around himself and Imaginary Jake just smirked up at him, an almost challenging look in his eye. With his eyes closed Strider could see it. He could see it and the water wouldn't wash the image away.

He stroked. Slowly at first, as his Imagination teased him, as Imaginary Jake licked and wrapped his index finger and his thumb around the very base of Strider's cock to stroke and tease. To wordlessly tell him that yes, Real World Jake had Strider, each and every part of him, in the very palm of his hand and that Strider was helpless to it.

A whimper broke through, inaudible in the shower (thank god) and then there was no more teasing. There in the shower Strider bit his lower lip and he pumped himself, imagining the way Imaginary Jake's eyes would slide closed as he, too, gave up on the teasing. The way that those lips would part perfectly for him and the way he would begin to take Strider into his mouth. The way one hand would rest over Strider's thigh while the other kept that index finger and thumb wrapped around the very base of his erection. The way he sucked and how wonderful Strider imagined it would be.

He imagined the way Real World Jake would sound sucking him off like that and Imaginary Jake mimicked it perfectly. Swallowing tiny moans of his own, Strider imagined the moans for Imaginary Jake. Imagined the way he would look there in front of him with his eyes closed and looking like he was honestly enjoying himself. Like he couldn't think of anything better to do than please Strider the way he was right then.

His hand moved faster and soon enough it was becoming a little too much to handle. He was close and even Imaginary Jake knew it. Imaginary Jake took him in deeper, humming around him and Strider imagined the vibrations something like that would have made. It tipped him over the edge and he moaned, muttering Jake's name as he came.

In that moment of release, Imaginary Jake was gone and Privacy Strider was left alone in his ablution to watch the mess he had made be washed down the drain by the cooling water. He frowned at it and he frowned at the way he had sullied the thought of his best friend. Straightening, he began to wash himself so he could end his already hour long shower and talk to Real World Jake like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
